


Phichit's Photos

by Jahgyong



Series: Yuri (and friends)!!! In High School [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Intern!Victor, Teacher!Celestino, Teacher!Minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahgyong/pseuds/Jahgyong
Summary: Phichit knows that life and love never truly end... but his phone storage will. However, he loves his graduating class too much to not take pictures.





	Phichit's Photos

The bell for fourth period rang just as Phichit Chulanont sat down in his seat. The chipper teen pulled out his phone, wondering if real work would get assigned in class today. _Probably not_ , he thought, opening his phone’s photo gallery. After all, it was Mr. Cialdini’s class. Phichit couldn’t even remember the last time Mr. Cialdini had given them an assignment that wasn’t busywork. However, he didn’t mind the laid-back teacher only doing the bare minimum required in the curriculum; this way, he had one less class to focus on. He actually liked coming to this class, not because he was interested in it, but because he could spend his class time chatting with his friends and taking candid photos of his classmates and Mr. Cialdini wouldn’t care.

As Mr. Cialdini took attendance, or, at least Phichit assumed that he was currently going through attendance, the generally-cheerful student scrolled through the photos that he’d snapped of his classmates throughout the term so far. Phichit enjoyed taking candid pictures of his classmates; he loved the people in his grade and wanted many memories of them before their high school graduation in a month.

“Hey, Georgi,” he heard Mila Babicheva say from beside him. Mila was a fun person to be around, her conversations always amusing. Phichit enjoyed talking to her and eagerly awaited her latest gossip.

“What?” Georgi said without looking up from his phone. Since Mr. Cialdini was obviously the slackest teacher around, nobody bothered putting their phones away or even cared to be subtle about their phone usages in the classroom. Georgi Popovich sat in front of Mila and was more calm and quiet than his childhood friend. Due to his relaxed personality, he was easy to talk to, a trait that both Phichit and Mila took advantage of.

“I finally got my grad dress,” Mila said proudly.

Phichit shot her a smile. “Congrats!”

“Cool,” was Georgi’s answer.

“Let me show you pictures,” Mila whipped out her phone. Guessing that Georgi wasn’t interested, she angled her phone in Phichit’s direction.

Phichit leaned over in his seat to see Mila’s picture better. “Oh, that’s a nice dress!”

“I know, right?” Mila beamed. A second later Phichit heard Mila’s phone vibrate. “It must be a message from Sara!” The redhead exclaimed, taking her phone back. “She probably sent me a pic of her dress! I can’t wait to see it!”

Phichit left her alone then, returning to his own photo gallery. He had many pictures of Mila; the girl liked Phichit’s in-class photography sessions. Georgi had less photos of him than Mila, as the dark-haired student wasn’t as fond of Phichit’s random snapshotting in the classroom as his friend was. Phichit came across a picture of JJ next.

Jean-Jacques Leroy, called “JJ” by most of his peers, was one of the most popular students in the school. Loud, brash, athletic, and outgoing with an infectious smile, he was seen by a lot of people as the “typical douchey high school jock”. However, Phichit knew that he wasn’t an ass on the inside, that the charismatic student council member had a good heart and treated his girlfriend Isabella well. Phichit didn’t have as many pictures of JJ on his phone as he did of Mila or Georgi, but the ones he did have all consisted of JJ striking his trademark “JJ-style” pose. No matter how many times Phichit tried to be sneaky to get in a candid shot, JJ always noticed him and flashed him a grin while making J’s with his hands.

“Because it’s JJ-style!” Phichit heard the zealous teen shout from the back of the room. He didn’t have to look to know that JJ was making his signature pose while his friends laughed.

The next picture that appeared on Phichit’s screen was of Kenjirou Minami, a peppy Japanese student. Cheery, energetic, and determined, Phichit had taken a liking to the small boy, commonly referred to as Minami, since they’d first met in their freshman year. Phichit saw that Minami was sitting behind Mila today, flipping through his bellwork notebook. Minami liked to switch seats nearly every day, not that Mr. Cialdini seemed to care. “Moving around helps me think better,” Minami had told his classmates when questioned about his “musical chairs”.

A photo of a sleeping Yuri Plisetsky was next in Phichit’s photo gallery. Ever since the class had started a novel study, Phichit had noticed Yuri sleeping in class every day. Phichit glanced back and saw that Yuri wasn’t sleeping today--yet. The blonde boy was excitedly chatting with his best friend, Otabek; however, Phichit knew that, as soon as Mr. Cialdini started playing the audio recording of the book they had to read, Yuri would doze off with his lunchbox being the only thing on his desk.

After a quick swipe, Yuri’s picture was replaced by Otabek Altin’s. Phichit found Otabek to be quiet but cool and wanted to know more about the reserved dark-haired boy; unfortunately, Otabek generally couldn’t be seperated from Yuri. Phichit wasn’t sure whether Yuri was just clingy or the possessive type, but either way, he sometimes wished that Yuri would let others be better friends with Otabek. The Thai student eyed Otabek briefly, knowing that he would begin zoning out the moment Yuri fell asleep.

Moving on, Phichit came across a picture of Leo de la Iglesia. Leo was very easygoing and approachable; these traits made Leo one of Phichit’s favourite friends. Looking up from his phone, Phichit made eye contact with Leo, who was sitting a couple of rows away. The two boys waved at each other, sending each other smiles before resuming their own things. Phichit knew that, like Yuri, Leo resorted to sleeping lately to pass class time.

Leo’s photo was followed by Christophe Giacometti’s. Christophe, known as “Chris”, wasn’t actually in this class, but stopped by often due to having a spare. Mr. Cialdini never seemed to be aware of Chris’ visits-- or he just didn’t care. Smooth, charming, and possessing a hint of mischievousness, Chris captivated many female students’ hearts… and some teachers’ as well. It was not exactly hidden information that Ms. Okukawa had a “teacher’s pet” in Chris, and that the excitable teacher never “noticed” when Chris asked to use the washroom and did not return until half the class time had passed. With any other student, she was quick to call them out. Phichit grinned slightly, wondering if Chris would come sit in the class within the next 20 minutes.

Hearing Mr. Cialdini rise from his desk, Phichit settled on one last photo: Yuuri Katsuki nervously smiling with a blurry Mr. Nikiforov photobombing in the background. Akin to Chris, both were also not a part of this class. Yuuri was Phichit’s best friend; Mr. Nikiforov had been an intern at the school last semester. Phichit silently giggled as he recalled Yuuri having the hots for the handsome intern. Although his shy bestie had tried his best to be as subtle as possible about his crush on Mr. Nikiforov, Phichit, along with several other more-observant peers, had eventually caught on to this. But because the Japanese student was soft and timid (when sober, Phichit had to remind himself), they, with the exception of Phichit, hadn’t been able to bring themselves to tease Yuuri about his love for a particular intern. Drunk Yuuri, however, was on the next level. Clumsy, but more bold and emanating a kind of sexiness, drunk Yuuri had made that welcome week party in September an unforgettable night.

“Good afternoon, class,” Mr. Cialdini’s voice cut through Phichit’s reminiscing. The Thai teen exited the photo app on his phone as his fourth-period teacher announced that the class would be starting with bellwork as usual. He looked up from his phone and around at the faces surrounding him, feeling a sweet ache in his heart. In one month, everyone would be walking different paths. Sure, there were many of them planning to attend the same university, but Phichit knew that things wouldn’t quite feel the same way in college as they did now.

Setting his phone down on the flat desktop and retrieving his bellwork book from his backpack, he pushed these bittersweet farewell thoughts to the back of his mind. There was no point pondering about these yet; there was still one month left of school, one month left to squeeze in as much fun as possible before he would be forced to part ways with this awesome graduating class. Opening his small notebook so he could feign working on the day’s bellwork question, Phichit eyed Mr. Cialdini, who gave him a friendly smile from the front of the room. He smiled back, reassuring himself that, despite the fact that high school would end, life and love would never really end, and he had his phone to capture evidence of these. Whipping out a ballpoint pen, he wrote in his bellwork book: _100 pictures this month, go!!_ Although these words were definitely not the right answer to today’s question, they were the correct answer to Phichit’s plan for ending his high school career in the most memorable way possible. He only had to hope that his phone’s storage would cooperate with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Hope you are all doing well! This fic had been sitting in my wip pile for over a year now lol but since i noticed that it was almost done, i decided to finally finish it :') hope you all enjoyed! Have a great day, y'all!


End file.
